Caffeine
by Phantasy Star
Summary: A short stand-alone 'fic based on the second arc of the R season. Usagi decides to get over Mamoru who has just broken up with her. Will she be able to resist him when he suddenly changes his mind?
1. Caffeine

Author's Notes:  
  
A short one-shot 'fic based on the second arc of the R season.  
Hope you'll like it.  
  
* Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, not yours truly.  
  
  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Usagi looked up to see Rei standing above her, hands on her waist.  
  
"I've been calling you three times, pyro!" Rei said.  
  
"Why are you so mean?" Usagi complained.  
  
Rei sighed and ignored her question.  
  
"So what's up?" Rei asked as she sat down next to Usagi.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"How are you and Mamoru-san doing?" Rei asked.  
  
Usagi frowned, "I don't know... He still hasn't told me why he broke  
up with me..."  
  
"Don't worry," Rei said reassuringly, "You'll be together again..."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "I've given up on that. I've decided to get over  
him."  
  
Rei's mouth opened in shock.  
  
"I can do it!" Usagi exclaimed, "Don't be so surprised!"  
  
Rei nodded, "All right, Usagi-chan. I believe in you."  
  
"You do?" Usagi said incredulously.  
  
Then she gasped.  
  
Rei turned to see Mamoru walking into the arcade with a book under his  
arm.  
  
"Come on, Usagi-chan," Rei whispered under her breath, "This is your  
chance to prove yourself!"  
  
  
* You ordered a cup of coffee...   
Dark rings under your eyes...  
We're sitting so close together...  
But it seems so far...  
  
  
  
Caffeine  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
I quickly tried to turn my head away, but...  
  
Too late...  
  
My gaze caught his, and his eyes stared at me for half a second, dark  
and tired, before looking away and heading to another table.  
  
Be strong, Usagi-chan...  
  
I faced Rei-chan and tried to pretend we were talking about something.  
  
"He's looking, he's looking," she whispered.  
  
"I don't _care_," I answered back.  
  
"Oh, right..."  
  
"Yes," I said, "I... I can be fine without him."  
  
Rei-chan frowned, still unconvinced.  
  
"I mean... I think I still like him... But if he doesn't like me...  
then I'm not going to... keep pining over him."  
  
Rei-chan nodded and smiled, "Good for you."  
  
------@  
  
* Why did love's impression disappear so quickly?  
I hear a loud yawn from you...  
What does it all mean?  
  
------@  
  
"Shoot, Usagi-chan, I've got to go..."  
  
"Rei-chan!" I pleaded, "I need you to help me with this!"  
  
Rei sighed.  
  
"Sorry, Usagi-chan, but I really have to book it. Ja ne!"  
  
With that, I watched helplessly as she disappeared through the sliding  
doors.  
  
Sighing in defeat, I turned back to look at my drink, when I noticed a   
pair of dark blue eyes gazing intensely into mine.  
  
I blushed furiously and returned my eyes to my glass of clear fizzy  
water.  
  
Why was he staring at me?  
  
And his expression...  
  
So... fierce...  
  
Be strong, Usagi-chan! You can resist him!  
  
------@  
  
* I ordered myself a glass of pure ice water.  
Love, to you, is like caffeine...  
After you take a sip...   
All that's left on your lips is a dull taste...  
  
------@  
  
I placed my hands over the cool glass to calm myself down a bit.  
  
Mamo-ch - I mean, Mamoru-san - is in the past.  
  
Never liked him, never will.  
  
Who cares about Tuxedo Kamen or Prince Endymion? I've got other people  
coming for me...  
  
Sweet, romantic, wonderful guys...  
  
------@  
  
* I took a sip of my icy water...  
Letting its freshness sink in.  
My happiness and I... we won't follow you anymore.  
And I want to fly - because I'm free...  
  
------@  
  
A smile etched over my lips.  
  
And realization finally dawned over me.  
  
What was so good about Mamo-chan? Why did I even like him in the first  
place?  
  
I didn't need him at all! I was free now, and I could be with anyone  
I want!  
  
Suddenly feeling giddy, I slammed a five-dollar bill on the table and  
waltzed out of the arcade, not even bothering to look at Mamo-ch -   
arrugh! - Mamoru-san.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I did see him frown and look at me  
though... with worry?  
  
Ugh, I didn't need his worry. I didn't need him to care...  
  
Be strong, Usagi-chan!  
  
------@  
  
* I ordered myself a glass of pure ice water.  
Love, to you, is like caffeine...  
After you take a sip...   
All that's left on your lips is a dull taste...  
  
------@  
  
"Usagi."  
  
I gasped as I felt his hand grab my arm.  
  
"Mam... Mamoru-san."  
  
He winced when he heard me call him that.  
  
"Usagi," he repeated, "We need to talk."  
  
'Be strong, Usagi-chan!' I kept telling myself again and again.  
  
"I'd rather not," I said simply, but deep down, I was shaking.  
  
"Usagi..." he said, "I want to tell you why I broke up with you..."  
  
'Stop it, Usagi-chan!' my mind screamed, 'Don't! Don't listen! It's  
a trap!'  
  
"I... I..." I stammered, "I don't think... we need to..."  
  
"Usako," he pleaded, "Please..."  
  
I stared at him, confused.  
  
Did he just call me Usako?  
  
'So what?' I heard, 'It's just a name! It's just a STUPID name!'  
  
But, looking into his deep blue eyes...  
  
I blushed.  
  
And I nodded.  
  
He didn't let go of my hand as we walked to the park.  
  
Ugh... So close... I almost did it...  
  
But I'll work on the independence thing another time...  
  
Right now, I'm too busy getting Mamo-chan back.  
  
Ja!  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I know R season break-up 'fics have been numerous and overdone, but  
I've never wrote one and felt like I owed it to myself. Anyway, I  
hope this one was slightly different than the ones you've read.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Please drop me a review if you did!  
  
Thank you for reading. 


	2. Persistence

* Special Note:  
  
Nope, this isn't the sequel to "Caffeine". I've decided that instead  
of having a lot of short stories in my profile, I'd put them into  
one collection. So, here is songfic #2: "Persistence".  
  
  
* Author's Notes:  
  
A short stand-alone "moment" 'fic based on a certain episode in the  
Sailor Moon S season: Mamoru finds that a kiss with Usagi comes at  
a very high price.  
  
  
* Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, not yours truly.  
  
  
  
Persistence  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
"In Italy, when a boy and a girl kissed, they have to get married -  
That's how important a kiss is."  
  
The others looked at Usagi, and Minako leaned over with a mischievious  
smile, "Usagi-chan, isn't there someone who is always doing that very  
important kiss?"  
  
Before Usagi could respond, Ami was picking up textbooks off the  
coffee table and was ushering them over to their seats, "Yes, now we  
have to worry more about studying than going out with boys. Let's  
start studying!"  
  
Usagi blinked and quickly slipped away, escaping into the balcony  
where Mamoru was. She let out a breath of relief as she realized the  
others hadn't noticed. Usagi found Mamoru staring at the view of the  
city below them. Quietly, she went to stand next to him.  
  
"It's a good thing that Unazuki-chan recovered," Mamoru said, staring  
into the distance.  
  
"Yeah," Usagi said, "... and Unazuki-chan's important dream."  
  
Mamoru nodded, "The first kiss..."  
  
"Unazuki-chan's dream is wonderful," Usagi said with a sigh, "I'm  
glad I'm the one who got to protect it..."  
  
Usagi turned to him and was about to continue when she caught him  
giving her that "look".  
  
She blushed and closed her eyes slowly, her breaths becoming shallower  
with anticipation. Mamoru slowly leaned over, unable to wait any  
longer...  
  
------@  
  
* At a crescent-shaped chalet, I take off my star piercings...  
What do I do? My heart, my heart is full...  
Should the fireworks become stars...  
Should love be put out in the dark...  
Please don't take the kiss away...  
  
------@  
  
"Mamo-chan..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Mamoru opened his eyes, only inches away from Usagi's face. Usagi  
backed away slightly.  
  
"Do you remember *our* first kiss?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with  
pure innocence.  
  
Mamoru's blinked and reluctantly pulled himself away. He looked  
nervously down at the city below, and became slowly aware of the sweat  
beginning to form on his dark brows.  
  
"That's... um..." he said hesitantly, frowning.  
  
Usagi leaned over to get a closer look at his face, and she blinked  
her eyes, confused. Then she gasped.  
  
"Mamo-chan... it can't be! You don't remember?"  
  
------@  
  
* It's okay if you steal me away with the scent of velvet...  
To a love that this heart met out in the galaxy!  
The cloak of the night extends outward in rainbow colors...  
Love me more and more...   
Tuxedo mirage...   
Tuxedo mirage...  
  
------@  
  
"That's..." Mamoru said, then gave her a weak smile, "It's okay..."  
  
"No," Usagi said, her small fists clenched, "It's *not* okay! Our  
first kiss is *important*!"  
  
Mamoru turned away from her and returned to looking at the beauty  
of the city at night. Then he glanced up. "The moon is beautiful  
tonight..."  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi said, voice rising, "How could you forget?"  
  
"Usako, relax," he said gently, "It's only a kiss."  
  
The look in her eyes made his throat run dry. His eyes were filled  
with horror as he realized that he had said the wrong thing. In fact,  
he had said a bad thing.  
  
A very, very, very bad thing.  
  
------@  
  
* The canary music box softly fades out...  
What do I do? My heart, my heart is plugged...  
Should the tears become stars...  
Should the carousel disappear...  
Please don't take the kiss away...  
  
------@  
  
"Only a kiss?" Usagi echoed, her voice hushed with rising anger, "Is  
that how you feel about kissing me? What about me, Mamoru? Am I  
*only* a girl?"  
  
Mamoru wrecked his brain trying to come up with a way to soothe his  
girlfriend. Surely, as the romantic and mysterious Tuxedo Kamen, he'd  
be able to calm a pretty girl in distress!  
  
He desperately looked at her face for clues. Her eyes weren't giving  
anything away - they were too filled with rage. Her lips... What  
were her lips trying to say?  
  
Her lips... Mamoru found himself beginning to lose focus. Her lips...  
  
Usagi gasped when Mamoru's arm shot out to grab hers, and another  
slipped around her waist. Before she knew it, he had bent her back  
slightly to allow him better access to her mouth.  
  
Usagi couldn't take it anymore. With all her strength, she raised  
her small hands to his chest and gave him a great push.  
  
"Whoa!" Mamoru exclaimed, his arms shooting out for balance. He let  
out another strangled cry as he flew over the balcony fence and ended  
up on the other side, the ground fifty feet below him. He quickly  
slammed one hand against the railing and gripped it tightly, and  
raised his other arm to do the same.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi screamed.  
  
------@  
  
* I want to be pulled in by your glance of velvet...  
To a love that this heart pledged out in the galaxy!  
Hold me close, gently, amid the storm of flowers...  
Stay near me forever and ever...  
Tuxedo mirage...  
  
------@  
  
"I can't believe I did that..." Mamoru muttered to himself as he  
hanged on for dear life, "Chiba, where's your self-control...?"  
  
"Mamo-chan, don't fall!" Usagi cried, "I... I... I'll go get  
Makato-chan! She'll come and pull you up!"  
  
Mamoru didn't answer. He waited for her to disappear back into the  
doors, but she turned around one more time to give him a warning:  
"Don't go anywhere, Mamo-chan!"  
  
With that, his Usako was gone.  
  
'Where else would I go?' Mamoru thought.  
  
Then, he realized something that caused a small smile to appear on  
his lips.  
  
'Except...'  
  
------@  
  
* The cloak of the night extends outward in rainbow colors...  
Love me more and more...  
Tuxedo mirage...  
Tuxedo mirage...  
  
------@  
  
"The girls are gone!" Usagi cried as she ran back out, "What am I  
going to do? Should I call the police?"  
  
Then she gasped.  
  
"Mamo... Mamo-chan...?"  
  
She ran to the railing and looked at the place where he was hanging  
there only a minute ago. Her mouth dropped open as she realized with  
horror that - he was gone.  
  
"No..." she whispered, "No, Mamo-chan fell..."  
  
Tears formed in her eyes, and she dropped to the floor in sobs.  
  
"Mamo-chan fell down twenty floors..." she cried, "Just because I  
won't let him kiss me!"  
  
Suddenly, a figure landed soundlessly behind her, a figure with a  
black cape and a white mask. As quietly as it could, it reached out  
slowly towards the girl...  
  
Usagi gasped as she felt strong arms grip her waist. They pulled her  
up off the floor. Large hands spun her around to meet a pair of  
demanding lips, hard and persistent.  
  
------@  
  
* The cloak of the night extends outward in rainbow colors...  
Love me more and more...  
Tuxedo mirage...  
Tuxedo mirage...  
  
------@  
  
With an angry cry, Usagi pulled away from him.  
  
"How dare you!?" she demanded in tears as she pushed him away (Mamoru  
made sure his feet were planted securely on the ground this time).   
She began to pound at his chest with her two fists, "You scared me so  
much! I thought you fell!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen groaned.  
  
In all honesty, he just wanted to kiss her.  
  
"I thought I wasn't going to see you again!" Usagi continued as the  
tears kept falling, "I... I was *so* worried about you, and then  
you just come out of nowhere and kiss the living daylights out of  
me!? Without even-"  
  
Her eyes flew open wide, when she found herself in his tight embrace  
again, his lips becoming possessive over hers.  
  
"Hmm..." Usagi murmured in surrender, "Mamo-chan..."  
  
"Usako?" Mamoru said as he removed his lips and backed away slightly,  
looking directly into her eyes.  
  
"Yes?" she said softly, dazed.  
  
"Don't talk."  
  
He pressed his lips to hers again.  
  
------@  
  
* The cloak of the night extends outward in rainbow colors...  
Love me more and more...  
Tuxedo mirage...  
Tuxedo mirage...  
  
------@  
  
"You sure it's okay for us to just leave without saying anything?"  
  
"Don't worry, Ami," Minako said reassuringly, "Unazuki-chan's  
probably still asleep, and Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san are too into  
each other to care."  
  
Ami nodded, and the four girls continued down the street.  
  
"Ohmigosh, you guys!" Makato gasped as she pointed up to the balcony  
twenty floors above them, "Is that them?"  
  
The others all looked up and found their mouths hanging open in shock.  
  
Ami's face turned a bright beet red colour, and she quickly looked  
down at her shoes.  
  
"Wow..." Rei said softly, "He's... really *mauling* her..."  
  
Minako tried to stop herself from staring but found that she couldn't,  
"And I always thought Mamoru-san was such a gentleman... Tsk tsk..."  
  
"Well, men are pigs," Makato said, "Even Mamoru-san..."  
  
"Even Mamoru-san..." Minako agreed with a sigh, "What a shame."  
  
"Hey, what are you guys looking at?"  
  
The girls turned around to see Chibi-Usa behind them, watching them  
curiously. They gasped in horror as Chibi-Usa's gaze shifted slowly  
upwards, towards a certain balcony on the 20th floor.  
  
"No, Chibi-Usa!" Ami cried and tackled the little girl to the ground.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
"What... what's Mamoru-san doing to Usagi-chan...?" Chibi-Usa managed  
to whisper.  
  
Ami tried hard to come up with a reason why Mamoru-san had pushed  
Usagi into the wall and was, as Rei put it, "mauling" poor Usagi-chan.  
  
Chibi-Usa wasn't waiting for an answer though.  
  
She just opened her mouth and screamed.  
  
  
  
* Author's Notes:  
  
Moral of the story: Don't do anything in public   
that you wouldn't want your future daughter to see.  
  
This 'fic was fun to write :) Hope you had fun reading it.  
Oh, and the song was "Tuxedo Mirage", by the way (as if   
it wasn't obvious enough). It was played in the original  
scene in the TV series.   
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
See you in my next pointless songfic!  
Phantasy Star 


End file.
